There are many known systems and kits used to clean a user or patient confined to a bed or other location, wherein the user or patient has limited mobility. Although there are numerous types of kits which allow users to clean incontinent patients, little attention has been paid to effective solutions to clean the patient in a specific manner that is both time saving and cost effective using readily available materials arranged in the order of use. Further, many kits fail to provide a container, e.g., a drawstring bag, equipped with the materials needed to clean a patient and which can serve as a waste container after cleaning the patient. As an added problems, existing kits often fail to include a scent or odor eliminator or blocker to reduce or mask the smell associated with user waste.
A number of known devices which attempt to provide the user with a cleaning kit are, for various reasons, costly, inefficient, or burdensome. For example, U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2009/0014351 describes a prepackaged kit for cleaning an incontinent patient including an impermeable bag, disposable gloves, at least one cleaning cloth, and a skin care ointment. The prepackaged kit provides for quick disposal of the materials after the materials are used. As with many standard kits and methods of using the same, the kit and method fail to take into account a specific order of cleaning the patient, wherein the user is provided with a clean set of gloves and materials throughout the cleaning and changing steps. Such kit also fails to include a scent blocker to alleviate the unpleasant scent often experienced by the user, which also alleviates embarrassment experienced by the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,238 describes a waste cleanup kit for cleaning up body substances while reducing the chances of infection from diseases carried by the substances. The cleanup kit includes an absorbent material, a disinfectant, a scoop, a glove, an absorbent towel, a hand wipe, and a plastic bag. In use, the kit is provided with a specific set of instructions for cleaning up the body substance using the absorbent material and scoop. The cleanup kit is not, for example, designed to quickly and inexpensively clean waste from a patient and thereafter clean the patient. In addition, the kit may only include one pair of gloves, which may become infected and dirty, thus making the gloves unsanitary for use during cleaning of the patient following the removal of a soiled garment, such as a diaper.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.